De l'aide pour l'amour
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Que se passerai-t'il si Jinta demander à Karin de devenir son Cyrano...Une touche d'Histu-Karin... De Manou


Une jeune fille brune de 17 ans sursauta dans son lit, et regarda autour d'elle. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé mais quoi ? Elle se tourna dans son lit, et posa son visage sur l'oreiller. Un parfum suave, viens taquinée ses narines, elle sourit. C'était l'oreiller de Toshiro. Celui-ci était encore chaud. Toshiro venez donc de partir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle s'était réveillée.  
-Tong, Tong, -  
Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre.  
- Mais quel est l'idiot qui jette des cailloux sur la fenêtre ?  
Énerve, elle balança ses jambes hors du lit et attrapa une chemise pour cachée sa nudité. Trébuchant sur son jeans, elle le ramassa rageusement et le jeta dans la panière du linge sale.  
- Faut vraiment que j'arrête de balancée mes vêtements partout.  
-Tong, Tong -  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et évita le troisième caillou de justesse. Se penchant, elle vit une tignasse rouge.  
- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !  
Serrant les poings, elle se retient de lui jetait au visage, le premier objet qu'elle aurait pu trouver.  
- Tu veux quoi ?  
- Même pas un bonjour ?  
- Tu me la dit ?  
Jinta rigola sous sa fenêtre  
- Un point pour toi.  
- Bon, pourquoi tu es là ?  
- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important.  
- Ok, attend.  
Elle prit sur son bureau les doubles de ses clés et les lui jeta.  
- Tiens, monte, va dans la cuisine et fait comme chez toi, je vais me doucher.  
Il les attrapa au vol.  
- Ok, mais magne toi.  
- 10 minutes.  
Elle ferma la fenêtre, prit du linge et sortit de sa chambre. La moquette du couloir lui chatouilla les pieds. La porte de la salle de bain était fermée. Elle toqua.  
- Yuzu, c'est toi ?  
Une voix mélodieuse lui répondit.  
- Et non, essai quelqu'un autre.  
Elle sourit.  
- Un intrus dans ma salle de bain? Au voleur.  
- Baka.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Toshiro. Une serviette était nouée autour de sa taille, ses cheveux avait encore la trace du shampoing, il la regarda de la tête au pied.  
- Tu m'as encore piquée ma chemise.  
Elle lui sourit innocemment.  
- Noooon, je les juste ramassée par terre.  
Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle se sentit fondre. Doucement, elle le fit reculé dans la salle de bain, en pensant, "désolée Jinta les dix minutes vont être un peu plus longue que prévue." Passant ses bras autour du cou de Toshiro, elle referma la porte de la salle de bain avec son pied.

Trente minutes plus tard, Karin rentra dans la cuisine. Elle lui avait dit, fait comme chez toi ! Il ne s'était pas gêné, il s'était fait une montagne de tartine. La table de la cuisine était remplie de met en tout genre.  
- Dix minutes hein ?  
Il lui tendit une tasse de café au lait.  
- Merci.  
Karin s'assit en face de lui et porta la tasse sa bouche.  
- Alors, que me vaut ta visite de si bonne heure.  
- Je veux que tu m'aide à sortir avec Yuzu.  
Elle avala de travers et s'étouffa. Jinta fit le tour de la table pour lui taper le dos.  
- Oula, l'effet que sa te fait.  
Il lui sourit, Karin respira de grande bouffée d'air.  
- Yuzu ? Ma sœur ? Ma sœur jumelle ?  
- Tu en connais d'autre ?  
Il avait reprit sa place en face d'elle, mâchouillant une tartine. Il vit Toshiro passa derrière elle, déposée un baiser sur le sommet de son crane, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille son oreille. Jinta fut surpris de voir Karin rougir, un sourire au coin de lèvres. Salua Jinta d'un signe de tête, il disparu dans les escaliers.  
- Je comprends pourquoi ta mit plus de dix minutes.  
Il fit allusion aux cheveux trempés de Toshiro. Il reçut un coup de pied sous la table qui le fit sourire.  
- Quoi ce n'est pas vrai ?  
- Aimes-tu Yuzu?  
Son sourire disparu.  
- Oui.  
- Oui ?  
- Oui, plus que tout. Même plus que ma vie.  
Karin, posa sa tasse sur la table. Sans le quittait des yeux. Il avait l'air sincère.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi ?  
Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux.  
- Soit mon Cyrano !  
Elle haussa un sourcil, la surprise se lisait sur son visage.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je veux que tu sois mon Cyrano.  
- Tu es sérieux ?  
Il sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre et la lui tendit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la lecture du discourt.  
- Mais c'est très bien ça, ta pas besoin de moi, n'y d'un « Cyrano ».  
- C'est bien ?  
- Très bien. Elle lui tendit la feuille. Va le lui dire.  
Son visage se teinta de la même couleur que ses cheveux.  
- Je..je..je peux pas.  
Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage de Karin. Elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il voulait. Il avait écrit un discours magnifique. Il lui restait plus qu'a le récité à Yuzu.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Quand je suis en face d'elle, je suis Baka.  
Il avait l'air si désespère qu'elle se retient de lui dire qu'il l'était toujours.  
- Et bien? donne lui la feuille !  
Il secoua la tête, et elle soupira.  
- Dans le parc, il y a un panneau de publicité. Si tu t'accroupie derrière, tu pourrais me dicté se que je dois dire à voix basse.  
Les yeux de Karin s'agrandissent de surprise.  
- Tu te fou de moi là ?  
Il se leva et attrapa Karin par le bras.  
- Non, aller viens. Elle nous attend.  
Il traîna Karin derrière lui.  
- Elle nous attend ?  
- Oui.  
Il n'ajouta rien, se qui énerva encore plus Karin.  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
Elle tira sur son bras, pour se défaire de son emprise, il ne lâcha pas. Karin bouillonnée de rage. Elle ne supportée pas qu'on lui force la main. Oui, elle allait l'aidée. Car elle savait sa sœur amoureuse de ce Baka aux cheveux rouge.

Ils arrivèrent au parc avant Yuzu. Jinta força Karin à se cacher derrière le panneau publicitaire. La feuille entre les mains, elle relisait son texte. Un petit coup se fit entendre sur le panneau, Yuzu arrivait.  
- Jinta. Comment tu vas ?  
Karin l'entendit se raclé la gorge. Elle l'imagina rougir comme une tomate et étouffa son hilarité avec sa main.  
- Très bien et toi ?  
- Pourquoi m'as tu demandais de venir ici de si bonne heure ?  
Il attrapa une tulipe rouge qui se trouvait plantait sur le coté, prit une grande bouffée d'air et attendit que Karin lui souffle ce qu'il devait dire, quand elle commença, il répéta mot pour mot.  
- Yuzu ma déesse, ma fleur d'été, Le rayon de soleil qui illumine...Sort moi ta langue de là ! Je n'aime pas ça.  
Il sursauta, choqué par les paroles qu'il venait de dire. Il donna un coup au panneau. Karin de l'autre coté se bagarrer avec un chien qui voulait lui léchée le visage. Yuzu, vit un pied passer derrière le panneau, elle reconnu la converse mauve de sa sœur, elle sourit, comprenant se qu'il se passait.  
- Pardon, c'est l'émotion. Tu es le rayon de soleil qui illumine mon cœur. Il regarda Yuzu droit dans les yeux. Tout explose en moi, quand je pense à toi.  
Il n'entendait plus la suite de son discourt, car Karin se débâtait avec le chien, celui-ci l'avait clouée au sol avec son poids, et lui léché le visage.  
- Mais, arrête avec ta langue !  
Jinta ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, il allait étranglée Karin.  
- Jinta ? Oublie ton texte et dis moi ce que tu veux me dire, car la pauvre Karin derrière toi, se fait agresser par un chien.  
Elle lui sourit et pointa du doigt les jambes de Karin qui dépasser et la queue du chien qui balayer l'air amusée par son jeu, il soupira..  
- Karin, tu peux te levée.  
- Pas trop tôt.  
Elle repoussa le chien, et se redressa, appuya ses coudes sur le panneau. Et attendit la suite des évènements un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle croisa le regard de Jinta et compris le message silencieux de celui-ci. Elle tourna les talons et les laissa tout les deux.  
- Yuzu, je voulais que tout soit parfait. Je voulais tout te dire comme je l'avais rêvé des dizaines de fois. Mais, je n'avais jamais imaginé mon souffleur attaquée par un chien en manque d'affection.  
- Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de Karin ?  
- Quand je te vois, quand ton regard croise le mien, quand ... Quand tu me souris, je perd mes moyens...Je t'aime.  
Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de Yuzu, il vient la cueillir avec son pouce.  
- Tu es seule et unique à mon cœur. Passer du temps loin de toi, m'est impossible. Alors, je t'en prie Yuzu. Aime moi comme je t'aime.  
Il lui tendit la tulipe rouge, qu'elle prit dans sa main, avant de se jetée à son cou.  
- Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tant Jinta.

Karin se retourna et vit au loin le couple enlacé. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura. Joyeux anniversaire Yuzu. Doucement elle sentit des bras, s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un corps musclé se colla à elle. Elle frissonna en le sentant contre elle. Son parfum l'enivra.  
- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.


End file.
